


He rests upon bright barricade

by Cain_after_Abel



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Everyone is Dead, Gen, No beta we die like the boys, im sorry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cain_after_Abel/pseuds/Cain_after_Abel
Summary: Okay so this is a poem inspired by the death of the barricade boys.
Kudos: 1





	He rests upon bright barricade

He rests upon bright barricade,  
They all do.  
Standing strong against dark sky,  
Still their outlines are dotted by the stars.  
Flag pole raised high,  
piecing God's very own heart.  
Drowning in her blood,  
Dying both flag and coat her red.  
They watch the dawn that lazily rests on the horizon,  
Golden hair creates heavenly halo.  
Sun drowns in thick dark clouds,  
Artillery clatter and boots beat like thunder.  
And by god they are known.  
Hail bullets fly freely to young targets,  
Some flee some fall.  
But shadow of death covers them all.  
Battle ground to graveyard.  
Cockades covered in humanities blood,  
All but two seem to have passed.  
They make a stand at the top,  
Nowhere to turn but eachother.  
Their bloody hands clasped together,  
The lowley and the exhalted.  
United by calamity,  
United in death.  
Upon heavens wings,  
Love, a spoken truth brought by lightning.  
A sole surviour,  
The only memory of tragic morning.  
Staring at the ghost of a stain that once adorned pavement,  
Another fair child plans to change the world as heaven chorus sings encouragement.  
May a miracle be granted;  
So justice be served,  
young blood fuels young bodies,  
And wicked recieve judgement.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so thank you for reading and any comments or criticism would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
